1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technical fields of a method of controlling an electro-optical device, such as an electrophoretic display device, a control device for an electro-optical device, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an example of this type of electro-optical device, an electrophoretic display is known in which a voltage is applied between a pixel electrode and a counter electrode arranged to be opposite each other with an electrophoretic element including electrophoretic particles interposed therebetween, and the electrophoretic particles, such as black particles and white particles, are moved to display an image in a display section (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3750565 and JP-A-2010-113281). The electrophoretic element has a plurality of microcapsules each including a plurality of electrophoretic particles, and is fixed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode by an adhesive made of resin or the like. The counter electrode may be called a common electrode.
In this electrophoretic display, a driving method to partially rewrite an image (hereinafter, referred to as “partial rewrite driving”) is used in which, when an image displayed in the display section is rewritten, if an image is merely partially changed, a voltage is applied between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode only in each pixel corresponding to a changing portion. In an electrophoretic display which uses partial rewrite driving, for example, it is known that a boundary between a black image portion displayed with black and a white image portion with white in an image displayed in the display section may be blurred. In other words, an edge portion of the black image portion spreads (or is inflated) toward the white image portion (for example, see JP-A-2010-113281). If blurring of the boundary occurs, a voltage is applied only to pixels corresponding to the black image portion. In this case, when an image displayed in the display section is rewritten to a full white image, blurring of the boundary remains as a residual image. In other words, a residual image is generated along the edge portion of the black image portion having been displayed. In the following description, a phenomenon in which a residual image remains along the edge portion, or a residual image along the edge portion occurs is called “edge residual image”. For example, JP-A-2010-113281 describes a technique in which, when an image displayed in the display section is rewritten to a full white image by partial rewrite driving (that is, the black image portion is erased), in addition to pixels corresponding to the black image portion, a voltage is also applied to pixels which are arranged adjacent to pixels corresponding to the edge portion of the black image portion and in which white is displayed, thereby erasing an edge residual image.
However, according to the technique described in JP-A-2010-113281, while the edge residual image can be erased, there is a technical problem in that it is difficult to suppress the occurrence of blurring of the boundary.